Different Beginning
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Alternative on how Crys met the boys and the angels.


Crystal looked up at the sky before walking into a Demon bar to get drunk. She sat down at the bar and flagged the demon bartender Seth.

"What'll it be Crys?" He asked placing a towel over his shoulder.

"Surprise me" She replied smiling slightly.

"You got it" He said walking to the other end. Crys glanced at the boxing ring laughing at the two demons fighting to the death.

"You gonna fight again?" Ginger asked appearing beside her.

"Sure it reminds me how much fun it is to kick ass" She joked earning a laugh from the demon drag queen.

"You always kick ass hunny" Ginger smiled.

"Thanks Ginger" She replied downing the shot Seth handed her. Crys walked up to the ring and shrugged of her jacket exposing some of her scars and the black marks on her back for her wings. She stepped into the ring making the two demons stop fighting and look at her.

"Bring it bitches" She smirked at them. They looked at her and shrugged before lunging at her. Crys' eyes went black as she dodged the punch swung at her, she swung her leg behind one of the demons tripping him before bringing her boot down on his head killing him. The other demon looked at her flashing his black eyes producing a knife before swinging at her.

"No fair" Crys muttered snapping the demons neck after she got him in a head lock.

"Anyone else wanna try?" She encouraged the bar spinning around. Half an hour later her wife beater was covered in blood and 15 demons lay dead to the side of the ring.

"Stop killing my customers" Seth joked passing her a beer.

"No promises Seth" She replied smirking. She heard the door open and kept her eyes black not bothering to turn around.

"Angel's and humans aren't welcome here unless you want to end up on the menu" Seth growled holding up an angel blade.

"We just came for a drink. No trouble" A voice said from the doorway.

"Where did you get that blade?" One voice questioned.

"I gave it to him you gotta problem with that feathers?" Crys spoke up wiping her bloody hands on a napkin.

"Demons like you all have no right to possess a blade like that" A gruff voice replied.

"Boy, Seth here is no ordinary demon and I am no demon either. In fact half this bar is full of demons the other half my demons so if you know what's good for you get out" Crys growled.

"Listen to her folks and beat it" Ginger said appearing on the bar sitting with one leg crossed over the other.

"Love your outfit by the way" Ginger added pointing to one of the men.

"God, you can't go one day without complimenting someone on their outfit can you Ginger?" Crys laughed.

"You made me this way" She sing-songed disappearing.

"Well thanks for the drinks Seth but I gotta go. And sorry about killing your customers again" Crys said reaching for her coat.

"See ya next week" She said slapping down some money on the bar.

"Bye Crys" Seth said before she disappeared she faced the group showing them her eyes and the scars running diagonal across her forehead, across her nose and down below her eye.

"Wait what was her name?" One guy questioned stepping further inside.

"Crys" Seth replied going to the other end of the bar.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"No I don't stalk the poor girl. Her life on earth has been hell enough without me giving out her address to creepy people"

"Explain hell?"

"Kidnapped, tortured, experimented on, half her family is dead thanks to some dicks called the Winchesters and their pet angels. You get the drift?"

"Did she ever say the name of her family?"

"Yeah she did but I've said too much already so go now" Seth growled. The people gave up and left the bar leaving three of them confused.

"Could that have been?" Castiel questioned tilting his head.

"Not a word to Michael" Lucifer growled pointing to everyone who nodded. A week passed and the group went back to the bar again. When they walked in they saw Crys standing in the ring covered in blood again.

"Anyone else man enough to take me on?" She shouted.

"I'll try" Lucifer shrugged hopping into the ring. Crys looked him over before shrugging and showing her eyes again.

"Careful not to slip bitch" She said as they circled each other.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dean hissed at Lucifer who shushed him. Crys lunged at Lucifer dodging a punch he threw. She produced an angel blade and he produced a black blade similar to hers. Crys eyed the blade in his hand while he smirked.

"Afraid to get hurt?" Lucifer mocked spinning the blade in his grip.

"I've dealt with pain worse than you can imagine boy" She growled. Lucifer tilted his head in confusion before he lunged at her trying to pin her down. She rolled out of the way and got into a crouching position.

"I'm I too fast for you?" She grinned standing upright again. She glanced at the people he came in with and she stared at a girl who was silently pleading with her with her eyes not to kill him. Her eyes caught bright blue ones as she tilted her head wondering if she knew him.

"I can tell your little bitch doesn't want me to kill you. Back off now I might let you all leave" She said gesturing to Kate.

"Watch it!" Dean shouted.

"Shut up bitch number 2" Crys rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop insulting them" Lucifer said holding the blade to his side.

"Just finish that asshole already Crys!" A guy shouted from the bar making everyone turn to him.

"Dean Winchester is that you?" The guy grinned. Crys tensed and Alastair noticed making him look back at her.

"Relax sis I already gave him and his dad a good torturing" Alastair smirked.

"These are the assholes who tried to kill you?" Crys asked him.

"Yep" Alastair downed his shot.

"Can I kill them if I let this guy live?" She asked hopefully.

"Nope"

"Aww what?" Crys whined.

"Uncle G would be pissed off at you if you killed his sons and the vessels"

"Can I revive John and Mary Winchester and kill them?"

"Maybe"

"NO!" Sam and Dean both shouted.

"Impossible" Lucifer muttered.

"I killed you!" Sam exclaimed.

"Can't kill me Sammy"

"This blade can" Lucifer threatened him holding it up. He was suddenly forced to his knees with Crys holding the angel blade to his throat.

"Lucifer!" Kate exclaimed. Crys looked down at Lucifer and tightened the hold on the blade.

"Been a while huh?" He joked tossing his blade to the side.

"Don't kill him" Castiel begged looking at you.

"Ohh Luci's in trouble" Alastair mocked making Lucifer glare at him.

"If you kill me Michael will be pissed" Lucifer stated.

"Why should I care?"

"What happened to you Crys?"

"Hell changes people and so does being torture multiple times" She said cutting the side of his neck slightly making him hiss in pain.

"Seriously your basically our family and you're going to kill him" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Every night for over 100 years I prayed for any of you to come down and help me while I was having my insides removed and transferred to a psychopath or when I was being tortured by angels who were looking for you or the pathetic vessels and their friends" She hissed at Castiel, Gabriel and Sariel. She looked back down at Lucifer and shoved him forward wiping her bloody hands on her jeans before hopping out of the ring back towards the bar.

"You are not my family nor are you my friends so don't contact me ever again or I will kill you. I have nothing against Lucifer seeing he's the only person I trust outta all of you" Cry said downing a shot before disappearing. Lucifer got out of the ring and looked towards Alastair.

"I have to agree with her family wouldn't let any of that happen" He said turning back to Seth. Crys arrived at her apartment and sighed when she heard someone appear behind her.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She turned to face Gabriel.

"You did yet I want to talk" He shrugged. Crys barked a laugh and shook her head.

"We are way past talking Gabriel" She produced an angel blade. He produced his own blade and backed off slightly.

"Go now and you leave with your life" She said advancing on him.

"I'm not leaving till we've talked" Crys looked at him and swung her blade at him. Gabriel jumped backwards and held his blade in a defence position. Crys leaped at him pinning him to the wall with her blade lodged in his shoulder.

"I said go" She growled pulling the blade from his shoulder allowing him to zap out of there. Crys went over to her fridge and pulled a beer out before lounging back on her couch. Half an hour later she was being summoned so she put her empty beer bottle on the table before zapping to a motel room. The first person she saw was Gabriel with a bandage around his injured shoulder.

"I thought I made myself rather clear" She sighed looking at the ring of holy fire that surrounded her.

"This won't hold me you stupid people" She ran her hand threw the flames proving her point.

"Why did you stab Gabriel?" Kate asked stepping forward.

"He was in my apartment" She shrugged.

"So you tried to kill him?"

"Yes" Crys stepped out of the ring but was pushed up against the wall by Michael.

"Let. Me. Go" She said glaring at him.

"No. Now can everyone please leave the room until I tell you to return" He replied looking back at everyone. They nodded and the angels zapped them to Bobby's.

"What do you want Michael?" Crys asked looking into his blue eyes.

"What happened to you Crystal? You would never hurt Gabriel" He questioned releasing his grip from her.

"I was tortured for information I didn't have by your brothers and sisters. I was kidnapped and used as an infinite human resource supply by a doctor who figured out how to live forever by removing my liver, kidney, heart and anything he could use. I prayed every single night to you, Gabriel, Samandriel, Castiel, Balthazar, Sariel, Raguel, Raphael, hell I even prayed to Uriel and Zachariah for help but nothing happened which made me form a hate for them" She spat. Michael looked at her shocked.

"I never heard you praying or I would have helped you immediately you know that" He growled.

"It's too late for excuses now Michael" She replied.

"It's not an excuse it's the truth" He said stepping closer to her.

"Anything we had died when I went into the pit" She muttered.

"So what that's it? Just because you went to hell which I had nothing to do with if you recall, you're ending it?" He exclaimed.

"I can't be in the same room with any Winchester or their pet angel without wanting to kill them for killing my father and uncles" Crys replied.

"How is that my fault?!" Michael shouted.

"They died because of your and Lucifer's stupid apocalyptic pissing contest!" She retorted. Michael pushed her up against the wall again looking into her hazel eyes.

"I just got you back I'm not losing you again" He said.

"You didn't get me back Michael" She replied trying to push him off.

"Where did you get this scar?" He asked tracing his index finger over the scar on her face.

"Hellhound gone rogue"

"You can easily heal this"

"I know but it reminds me that I can still feel pain" Michael traced his fingers over the scar again healing them so they were gone.

"I can't lose you again Crys. It almost killed me the first time. Raguel had to talk me out of suicide" He whispered.

"I tried suicide when I first got out of the cage but God brought me back" She replied.

"Why after the cage?" He questioned.

"Because I felt guilty, ashamed, embarrassed, disgusted and terrible about myself"

"Why?"

"I slept with Lucifer" She whispered looking down.

"Why?" He asked looking hurt.

"He was in heat and held off as long as he could before it happened" She muttered.

"Then it's forgivable if it was heat" He said softly.

"Not to me it isn't. I have to live with cheating on you for the rest of my life"

"I don't blame you and I'm not mad Crys" He tilted her chin up to look at him.

"It still doesn't change anything I want them dead and so does Alastair" She replied.

"Alastair would have killed them at the bar if he wanted them dead"

"Just let me go so I can go on with whatever the fuck I want to do with my life" Crys sighed.

"I can't do that Crystal" He said before pressing his lips to hers. Crys was shocked at first then relaxed into his touch before kissing him back. Michael gripped her hips and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Crys gripped the back of his neck deepening the kiss and moaned when he forced his tongue into her mouth. Crys zapped them to the bed and turned him over so she was straddling his hips looking down at him with lust filled eyes. She bent down and kissed him again but Michael flipped her so he was on top grinning at her.

"You still remember the rules?" He ghosted his breath over her neck.

"Never forgot them" She replied as he took off his jacket allowing her to lift off his shirt and toss it behind him. Just as Michael was about to lift off her shirt the door burst open and Blaze walked in with rage filled eyes.

"Ohh come on!" Michael exclaimed still straddling her.

"Who the fucks that?" Crys asked leaning up slightly.

"Gabriel's mate" Michael said.

"More like major cock blocker" Crys muttered.

"I know right?" Michael agreed.

"She just tried to kill Gabriel and you're sleeping with her?!" Blaze barked.

"Since when do you decide who I sleep with?" Michael questioned.

"Since she tried to kill my mate!" Blaze growled.

"Well you can't kill her cause she's my girlfriend" Michael replied.

"Suck it bitch" Crys smirked.

"So you're going to forgive her for stabbing your brother?" Blaze asked in disbelief.

"Everyone wants to stab Gabriel I just acted out" Crys shrugged the best she could from her position.

"Un fucking believable!" Blaze shouted.

"Hey he entered my apartment when I told him not to" Crys defended herself.

"There you have a reason now go or we will have sex while you stand there" Michael said gesturing to the door.

"You're kidding right?" Blaze stated.

"No" Michael replied seriously.

"I am so telling the others" Blaze muttered under her breath.

"Tattle tale" Crys said before she exited the room. Michael flicked his wrist locking the door twice before removing Crys' shirt to join his on the floor.

"I don't like her" Crys commented.

"Neither do I, she's too bitchy and thinks she's in control of everything" Michael stated kissing up her neck back to her mouth where his tongue claimed hers once again. Crys moaned when his hands spread her legs so he could settle between them to get better access to her. He undid Crys' jeans and slid them off her legs along with her panties leaving her naked before him. He kissed and licked down her chest and torso stopping at her hips. He ran his tongue teasingly over her clit making her groan and fist her hands into his hair. His hands firmly planted themselves on her waist stopping her from squirming in pleasure. Michael thrust his tongue into her core taking her off guard making her moan loudly. He continued teasing her for a while until she was begging him for her release.

"Pl….ease Michael…" She choked out writhing beneath his touch. Michael looked up at her and moved his hands down to her hips before kissing back up her body to her lips where she was panting hard. Michael brought one of his hands back down to her core to replace his tongue. He thrust 3 fingers into her making her arch into his chest. He continued for a few minutes then brought his mouth to her ear.

"Good girl…You may cum now" He cooed gently. Crys shouted his name and came on his fingers. He kissed her hard and bit down on her bottom lip gently as she came down from her high. Michael cleaned off his fingers with his tongue while Crys removed his jeans and he lined himself up at her entrance before slowly pushing in. Crys moaned and bit his shoulder when he started thrusting hard. Michael's thrusts sped up then he slowed down to tease her some more.

"Stop teasing" Crys panted.

"It's too much fun" He replied kissing her roughly. Crys could feel another orgasm approaching quickly and damned Michael's rules for sex. She held off for as long as she could and was about to release just as Michael told her she could do so. She came moaning his name again which set him off.

"Fuck...Crystal" He groaned kissing her deeply as he came inside her. He kissed her again before lying down beside her. Michael kissed and nipped her neck while Crys ran her fingers through his hair.

"I missed you so much" Michael muttered into her neck.

"I missed you too babe" She replied turning her head to look at him. Crys snapped some shorts and a wife beater on her also some boxers on Michael.

"Please stay" Michael whispered tracing his fingers down her cheek.

"I need time to forgive the Winchesters. The angel's I can forgive after a while but killing my father and attempting to kill my brother will take a while" She replied leaning into his touch.

"When did they try to kill Ash?"

"No not Ash my youngest brother Alastair" She replied.

"The demon?"

"He was posing as a demon so he could torture people" She shrugged.

"Let me see your wings" He asked after a few seconds.

"No" Crys muttered sitting upright.

"Why not?" He questioned sitting in front of her.

"I'd rather you not see them" She replied.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"They're not in the best of shape"

"What happened to them?"

"I got low and depressed after 100 years of torture so I took it out on my wings" She whispered looking down.

"Show me" He said softly taking her hand in his. Crys looked at him before nodding. She closed her eyes and unfurled her 6 silver metallic wings. Michael shook his head in shock when he saw them. There were feathers half burnt off, scars' littering the skin, one of them was crooked slightly and one had been completely ripped off leaving her with only 5 wings.

"Why are you missing one?" Michael choked out after a few minutes.

"I got into a bit of trouble with some demons that were looking for Lucifer" She replied quietly.

"How long ago was that?"

"Last week so it should be coming in sometime next week"

"Let me heal them?" He asked. Crys sighed and nodded allowing him to place his hand gently on the top left wing first. When he was done with the first wing they heard a flapping of wings behind Michael. They looked up and saw Lucifer there looking confused.

"What?" Michael growled.

"Just checking that you're alive and haven't killed each other" Lucifer replied avoiding looking at them. Crys furled her wings tight against her back so they were less visible.

"Please go Lucifer" Michael sighed. Lucifer nodded and left back to the others. Michael finished healing her wings so they were back to their original colour and look.

"I have to get back to hell" Crys said after a few minutes.

"Why hell?" He asked snapping himself dressed.

"I left Ginger in charge while Crowley was taking a small vacation and I have to make sure she hasn't redesigned any important parts" She replied snapping herself some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Whos Ginger?"

"Demon drag queen also my first creation next to Crowley" She stood up and before she left Michael spun her around to face him again. He bent his head down and kissed her softly before resting his forehead against hers.

"Please think about staying?" He requested.

"Ok" She replied making him smile.

"I love you" He whispered kissing her again.

"Love you too" She murmured against his lips before pulling away and going back to hell.


End file.
